101 Ways To Leave a Gameshow (PAW Patrol Style)
It was a cool summer morning and all of the pups wanted to be on a gameshow, when Ryder overheard them he created one. Who will get it right and win the pup treats (they will share) we will know if you continue reading... Chase: Zuma, Have you been noticing Ryder lately? Zuma: Yeah he hasn't been hewe' for 2 days Chase: Well. the next time we see him we should ask him Zuma: Good Idea Suddenly Ryder pops out of the area Chase: Ryder where were you? Ryder: Well when you pups said you wanted to be on a gameshow, I created one Chase & Zuma: AWESOME!!!! Ryder: Lets go get Marshall and Rocky Chase: But what about Rubble & Skye Ryder: I heard they didn't wanna do it Chase: Oh OK (Scene Change PAW Patrol Badge) All of the pups (except Rubble and Skye, Who were watching) Were on pads and if they get the question wrong, They fall off the pads into water (except Rocky, Who falls onto a cushion) Here is what it looks like in real life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=647tXKib4poThen go to 5:46 on the time Ryder: Ok since all of you guys are in position lets get to the question, and its about dogs Marshall: Yess Ryder: Haha Ok here is the quetion What is the number 1 most popular dog breed in the world Pyrenean Shepherds: Chinooks: Golden Retrievers: or Norwegian Lundehunds and Chase since you answered the Order Question correctly you get to go first Chase: Oooh This is a hard one umm... im gonna go with Chinooks Ryder: Ok Chase is LOCKING in with Chinooks! Ok Zuma your next Zuma: I agwee' With Chase this is a hawd' one but.. I think i'll go with Pywenean' Shephewds' Ryder: Ok Zuma is LOCKING in with Pyrenean Shepherds! Marshall your next Marshall: Oh gosh umm.. Im gonna go with Norwegian Lundehunds Ryder: Ok Marshall is LOCKING in with Norwegian Lundehunds! Rocky: And I get Golden Retrievers and Im pretty sure Im wrong Adios Ryder: Hahahaha Ok Now let's see who's wrong! Chase: Ohhhhh god Ryder: One of the WRONG answers is.. (shows pups' faces) Ryder: Golden Retrievers Rocky: OHHH NOOO Ryder: SO LONG ROCKY! -pulls lever- Rocky: -pad drops- AHHHHHH -lands on cushion and bounces on it- WHOAAAAA Katie: I gotcha Rocky! -catches him- Rocky: Thanks Katie -walks back to lookout- Zuma: WOW Im glad that was not me Ryder: Well it's time for ANOTHER pup to fall Marshall: Oh no! Ryder: ANOTHER wrong answer is... (shows pups' faces) Ryder: Pyrenean Shepherds Zuma: OH MY GOSH IT'S ME Ryder: SO LONG ZUMA! -pulls lever- Zuma: -pad drops- AHHHH Oh wait there is watew' CANNONBALL!!! -splash- THAT WAS AWESOME!! Katie: -dries him off- Zuma: Thanks Katie -walks back to Lookout where Rocky,Rubble, and Skye are watching it on the screen- Chase: Wow he liked it Ryder: and one more time it will happen Chase & Marshall: I hope it's not me JINX! DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX! Ryder: hahaha Now the last wrong answer is... (Shows pups' faces) Ryder: Chinooks Chase: Oh no Ryder: BYE CHASE! -pulls lever- Chase: -pad drops- AHHHHH -splash- Whoa! This is warm Katie: -picks Chase up and dries him off- Chase: Oh Thanks -walks back to lookout- Ryder: CONGRADULATIONS MARSHALL YOU WON Marshall: YES and i will be sure to share the pup treats -gets off pad and heads home- (scene change marshall's badge) Ryder: -walks in door- Hey pups whats up Pups: Nothing Ryder: Oh ok well here is some treats Marshall: from me Pups: Thanks Marshall Chase: Mmmm these are soooo good Zuma: I agwee Ryder: You did great in the gameshow, your all good pups THE END!